


Worst nightmare

by Ruby_slippers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Coma, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slippers/pseuds/Ruby_slippers
Summary: It was Callum's worst nightmare, Jay called...“Callum, where are you?”“At home, why what’s up?”“It’s Ben”“What’s he done now?” Callum asked.“He’s been in an accident, you need to come. Now”Callum felt his heart started to pound, his blood running cold. “What? What’s happened?”“He’s been hit by a car, someone driving like a maniac outside the car lot, he’s gone in an ambulance.”“How bad is he?”“Callum I’ll be outside in 10 minutes, be ready”“Jay, how bad is he?”“Bad”
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Worst nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no Doctor, so please forgive any medical inaccuracies, most of my knowledge comes from Casualty viewing!
> 
> Thanks for reading :-)

Callum was busy pottering around at home. The flat was as always a mess, an evening with Ben and Lexi was like a whirlwind in Callum’s usual order.  
He smiled as he put away the colouring pencils, and paper, the toys, and the paints. Then started on the dishes from Ben’s breakfast. It was a good job he loved him, where Ben went chaos always seemed to follow, particularly when it came to keeping things tidy.  
Callum had wanted to tidy up at least some of this disorder last night, but after Lola came and picked up Lexi he had been distracted by Ben’s amorous advances and he always knew that he couldn’t say no to Ben.

Laughing to himself as he started on the dishes Callum was distracted by his phone ringing, Jay’s name appearing on the screen.

“Hey mate’

“Callum, where are you?”

“At home, why what’s up?”

“It’s Ben”

“What’s he done now?” Callum asked.

“He’s been in an accident, you need to come. Now” 

Callum felt his heart started to pound, his blood running cold. “What? What’s happened?”

“He’s been hit by a car, someone driving like a maniac outside the car lot, he’s gone in an ambulance.”

“How bad is he?”

“Callum I’ll be outside in 10 minutes, be ready” 

“Jay, how bad is he?”

“Bad”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Callum jumped in the car and Jay sped off in the direction of the hospital.

“Jay, what happened?”

“He was just stood outside, chatting on the phone and this car came along and just, well it just ploughed right into him.”

Callum’s hand gripped the door handle.

“Cal, he went up over the bonnet and landed back on the pavement. Hard. He was breathing, but not conscious. But the ambulance came pretty quick, they got him in it and sped off, just as I called you.”

“Was he awake?”

“No”

“Oh god” Callum whispered.

My baby, he thought, my Ben.

“Jay, step on it yeah, I’ve got to get there”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Arriving at the hospital, Jay dropped Callum at the entrance to A&E and went to park the car.

Callum ran into reception.

“Excuse me, uh, my boyfriend has been brought in he was hit by a car. Ben, uh, Ben Mitchell?”

The receptionist looked at the computer typing in Ben’s name. 

“Yes he’s here. He’s in resus. Can I take your name?”

“Callum, Callum Highway”

“Ah yes, you are registered as his next of kin. I’ve put down that you are here, take a seat, a doctor will come out as soon as there is any news.”

“Thanks”

Callum made his way to seat, Jay now arriving. He felt sick, so sick. Ben was hurt, seriously hurt, Callum sat with his head in his hands. 

“What have they said?” Jay took a seat next to him.

“I’ve got to wait here, he’s with the doctor, they’ll come out when they can”

“Ok. I go phone Lola, give her an update. Are you ok?”

“I will be when I know how he is.”

Jay went outside and then returned a few minutes later. Callum was up on his feet pacing around, chewing this thumb nail. 

“She’s sends her love, she’ll stay at home with Lex”

“Yeah, yeah, good. I’m scared Jay”

“Me too Cal”

A doctor appeared in the waiting room “Callum Highway?”

“Yes, here!”

“Mr Highway?

“Yeah, Callum, I’m Callum and this is Ben’s brother Jay”

“Hello”

“So how is Ben? Where is he? Can we see him”

“Take a seat please”

Callum and Jay sat down, the doctor sitting in the seat in front of them.

Callum could feel his heart pumping heart, blood rushing through his temples, he could see the doctors mouth moving but he couldn’t really hear him, just words.

“Sustained injuries”

“Still unconscious”

“On a respirator”

“Swelling on the brain”

Callum realised that he was gripping his hands together, desperately trying not to cry.

Jay looked directly at the doctor. “Look doc, what we want to know is, is he going to be ok?”

“It’s early days, we are hopeful, but for now he needs rest. He’ll be transferred to a ward soon, but in the meantime one of you can see him.”

Callum looked at Jay with desperation in his eyes.

“Of course Cal, you go” Jay gently touched his arm.

“Come this way please Callum”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Callum entered the room. Ben was in the corner of the resus area, as Callum got closer he could see the tube in his mouth, on his chest were wires and some more wires connected to pads at the side of his head. There was some blood on the pillow, and beeping from monitors all around him. So much beeping.

Callum went straight over, running his hands through Ben’s hair, kissing his forehead, his other hand taking Ben’s hand.

“Ben, oh god baby” he sobbed.

“I love you, I love you so much” Callum whispered into Ben’s ear. 

A nurse came over. “Sorry Callum is it?”

“Yes” Callum said looking up at her, his eyes bright with tears.

“Please try not to be scared. I know it is overwhelming, the respirator is only to give him additional support, he can breathe on his own.”

“Right” Callum said. 

“He’s lucky, no internal bleeding, but he is rather bruised. And we need to give his brain sometime to feel a bit better”

Callum nodded.

“Rest, sleep, and some positive thinking will do the world of good”

Callum smiled softly.

“Please try to be positive”

“Thanks” Callum said softly.

The nurse smiled and walked away, returning with a chair.

“Here you go, take a seat”

“Oh, thanks”

Callum sat down, staring intently at Ben, stroking his hair gently. He leant closer whispering in Ben’s ear. “I love you baby, you are going to be fine. I know you are. I just know you are. What were you doing just standing there, huh? Trouble just follows you about doesn’t it?” Callum chucked.  
“I love you baby, I love you so, so much” Callum shut his eyes, breathing in the smell of his hair.

“Callum, we need to move him now”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Callum and Jay sat on a chair outside the ward. “Once he’s settled, we’ll come and get you ok?” A kind nurse said.

Half an hour later the nurse returned.

“He’s ready now”

Callum practically jumped off the chair and dashed into the ward.

“There’s a couple of chairs there, take a seat, hold his hand, talk to him, he can hear you”

Callum tossed his jacket on the chair to the left of Ben and sat down, Jay sat in the chair on the right of Ben.

They took a hand of Ben’s each, Callum’s other hand in Ben’s hair.

“Baby, we’re here” Callum said.

“Alright bruv”

“Do you reckon if we talk enough crap, he’ll wake up?” Jay said smiling at Callum. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Callum asked.

“Football?”

“Na, if we talk about that he’ll stay asleep!”

“Women?”

Callum laughed.

“Two of his favourite subjects so far”

“You then, Cal, I think you are his favourite subject.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know that he talks about you all the time, and when you aren’t looking he stares at you all the time as well. He’s totally whipped.”

“Ha ha”

“No, really mate, he’s so under your spell”

“And I’m under his” Callum whispered.

“He’ll be ok Cal”

“He better. He better”

Jay and Callum continued to talk about utter nonsense, hoping that this was cause Ben to wake and tell them to stop, but it didn’t help. After an hour or so, Jay popped out to call Lola and then went to the canteen to get some drinks and a snack.  
When he returned Callum drank his hot chocolate, but didn’t want to eat.

“Mate, you’ve got to try and eat something. You have to stay strong for him”

A nurse approached.

“I’m sorry guys, but visiting time is over”

“I can’t stay with him?” Callum looked up, eyes flooding with tears.

“I’m sorry no, but you can come back in the morning”

“Please, I’ll be no trouble, I’ll sleep in the chair”

The nurse smiled softly. “I’m sorry, we don’t allow it. You need to go and get some rest and leave him to get his. But come back in the morning. A lot can happen overnight. He’ll be here in the morning.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Callum went home to their empty flat. All around him, Ben’s things and memories of their life together. Callum sank onto the sofa and burst into tears. Ben was his absolute world, there was no way he could live one minute, one second without him, the thought of it stirred his stomach and he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Finally climbing into bed Callum looked at the clock - 2am. He gathered up Ben’s pillow pulling it into his face and breathing in Ben’s scent as the tears began to flow again.  
“Ben, Ben, Ben” he cried.

At around 4am he finally fell into a fitful sleep, awaken by the alarm at 8, visiting hours were from 9am, so he quickly jumped up and went to the bathroom to shower. Jay would be back at 8.30 and he would be ready.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Callum walked swiftly – almost ran – to the ward, and straight up to Ben.  
There had been no change. Ben was still unconscious and on the respirator.

“Morning baby” Callum whispered into Ben’s ear.

“Excuse me” Callum grabbed the attention of a nurse.

“How is he? Any change?”

“No sorry” The nurse replied. Callum’s face fell.

“But he’s no worse. He had a good stable night. We’re going to keep him in the induced coma and on the respirator for now, just to keep his body supported. Stay positive”

“Thanks” Callum said, taking Ben’s hand and running his hands through his hair as he bent over and kissed Ben’s forehead.

Jay arrived on the ward moments later.

“Jesus Cal, those long legs of yours, it’s impossible to keep up with you! Any change?”

“No” Callum said, his lower lip wobbling.

“But he’s no worse yeah?”

“No he’s no worse”

“He’s a Mitchell Cal, you know he will come through this.”

Callum looked up and smiled softly.

“Did you eat this morning?”

“Uh, I don’t know”

“So that’s a no. Let’s pop to the canteen, cuppa and a bacon roll yeah? You have to eat Cal, you have to stay strong for him.”

“We’ve only just got here”

“We’ve seen him, he’s ok. Let’s get sorted and then we can be here for the rest of the day. I just don’t want you fainting on me and ending up in one of those other beds!”

“But Jay – “

“Get up Cal, come on, let’s go”

Callum reluctantly got up and followed Jay out of the ward and down the canteen.  
A few moments later cup of tea in front of him, Callum wolfed down the bacon roll.

“Ok, maybe I was hungrier than I thought. But I want to get back to Ben now”

“Ok mate, let’s get back.”

Back outside the ward Jay grabbed Callum’s arm. “I’ll just give Lo a quick update, yeah?”

“Ok mate”

Callum then turned back into the ward, as he headed towards Ben’s bed he could hear the beeping, loud, loud beeping, alarms going off, and to his horror as he got closer he realised they were coming from Ben’s bed.

“Help!” Callum screamed “please, please help!”

2 nurses and a doctor came running. “Callum, please step back, out of the way”

The curtain was thrust around the bed as Callum moved backwards, hand over his mouth as he sobbed in the middle of the ward. Behind the curtain he could hear loud talking, various orders being said, then finally the beeping stopped.  
Callum was utterly and completely terrified as the curtain was slowly moved back.

“He’s ok Callum, we’ve done a full check, some loose wires, sorry to scare you like that”

Callum felt his knees buckle as his fell crouched towards the floor, a nurse bending down hand on his arm. “It’s ok Callum, it’s ok, come on back in the chair. Sit with him, talk to him.”

Callum struggled up to the chair re-grabbing Ben’s hand, and wiping his tears away.

Jay came in, puffing. “What happened?”

“Oh god, Jay-“

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ben remained on the respirator for 5 more days before it was removed.  
Callum walked into the ward. “Morning baby” and just looked at Ben. What was different? That was when it dawned on him. Ben’s breathing on his own.

“Morning Callum” one of the nurses said with a big smile. 

“Is he really breathing?”

“Yes. It was decided to take him of the respirator this morning, and he immediately began breathing unaided”

Callum beamed.

“This is good news Callum, really good.”

“He has a daughter, she is 7, she is desperate to see him, can she now?”

“He has another MRI scan later today, let’s see how the swelling on his brain is doing and decide then, ok?”

“Yeah, sure”

“But Callum” the nurse touched his arm. “This is really good”

“Yeah, yeah”

Callum took his usual seat to the left of Ben, Ben’s hand in his hand, forehead kiss, and whispering in his ear. “I love you baby”

The next day was a meeting with the doctor.

“It’s good news Callum. The swelling is going down, we are going to look at reducing the coma”

Callum couldn’t believe it.

“Wow, this is great news” Callum smiled. “So when will he wake up?”

“We need to reduce things gradually, we are hopeful that he will be awake in a few days, but be patient, he’s been sedated for nearly a week now, we’ll do it at his pace.”

“Yeah of course” Callum finally felt like he could breathe.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Over the course of the next few days Ben started to slowly show signs of waking.  
It started the next day with a sigh.

Callum was sat in his usual chair doing a crossword when it happened. He jumped up.

“Ben? Baby? Can you hear me?”

There was no response, and only the one sigh, but it was progress.

2 days later a breakthrough when Ben squeezed Callum’s hand.

“Ben? Ben?”

Again, no further response.

Then for 3 days there was nothing. Callum started to worry and spoke to a doctor.  
“Don’t worry he’s waking at his own pace, but these signs are good.”

2 days later Callum walked in to the best sight. Ben was still lying in bed but his eyes were open.

“He woke up at 5am” a nurse approached. “We decided not to call you, wanted you to get your rest, but it’s all good.”  
Callum shuffled from foot to foot looking nervous  
“He knows who he is” the nurse continued “he is awake. Go on, go over to him, say hello”

Callum walked over, and Ben looked at him, a confused look on his face.

“Er” his voice was soft, croaky “do I know you?”

Callum’s face immediately fell.

“It’s me, Ben, Callum, god I’ve missed you so much” a tear fell from Callum’s eye.

“Callum who?”

“What? Don’t you? Don’t you know me?”

Ben’s face moved into a cheeky grin.

“Of course I do baby, but I had to have a little fun didn’t I? Got to be more to life than just being coma guy!”

“Ben, you sod” Callum launched at him, kissing him on the lips.

“Easy tiger, I’m still a little broken”

Callum leant his forehead against Ben’s, staring into his eyes. 

“I thought I’d lost you”

“How many times babe? Mitchell’s, very hard to get rid of”

Callum closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, their foreheads still connected.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“You’re back now, that’s all that matters. I love you so much”

“I love you too.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Over the next week or so, the whole family descended to visit. Lexi an almost permanent fixture. Everyone agreed it had been best for her not to see Ben at all when he was unconscious.

2 weeks after the incident Ben came home. Callum was near explosive with excitement and had scrubbed the flat top to bottom, even buying Ben new pyjamas!

A week later, after rest, love and superb Highway meals, Ben was back, solely on his feet.

Taking a short walk around the square, Callum’s arm around Ben’s shoulder with him tucked into him, they stopped in the gardens, sitting down on Arthur’s bench.

“You know” Callum said gently looking up into the sky, his arm still firmly wrapped around Ben and Ben’s hand grazing his thigh.

“It was my worst nightmare when you got hurt”

“I know babe, I didn’t enjoy it much either to be honest”

“Makes you think”

“Yeah? About what?”

“You, me, us”

“Us? We’re good aint we?”

“We’re the best, the very best, although we could be better”

“And how do you reckon that?”

“Well we could be more”

“Don’t see how.”

“Well” Callum took a deep breath, shifting slightly in the chair so that was facing Ben. “If we got married”

“Got married?” a slight smile on Ben’s lips

“Yeah, got married” Callum paused. “It’s just that, when you are staring at the love of your life on life support and in a coma, it makes you think, why not? I mean, I love being your boyfriend, but I’m pretty sure that I would love being your husband more.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah really” Callum stopped again. “So will you?”

“Will I what babe?”

“Marry me you menance?”

“Oh yes Callum, I’ll marry you, just so I can be Mr Highway, and not just Mr coma!”


End file.
